


An Ocean of Stars

by tangledintime



Series: Jake & Amy's Guide to Parenting [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, Roger is a dick as per usual, but Johnny makes it all better, idk possibly, is this angst?, jakes just tired and has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledintime/pseuds/tangledintime
Summary: "Little dude, let me tell you something." Jake says. "I'm gonna be the best dad there ever will be. I'll be a better dad than Brad Pitt." he frowns at himself. "Is Brad Pitt a good dad? He looks like a good dad, right?"Johnny just gurgles.In which Jake and his son travel through space together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect the feedback from the last fic so I decided to make this a series. Little out of order one shots about Jake, Amy and Johnny. Hope you guys enjoy!

You know, it doesn't occur to Jake until Johnny is two months that his father hasn't even acknowledged that he exists.

Yeah he was told, upon Amy's request. She felt it was necessary to at least try and involve Roger in their son's life. He had given up and texted his dad that his girlfriend was three months pregnant. All he had gotten back was smiley emoji and a quick 'cool'. Not a 'congratulations' or anything to suggest he actually cared. All they got was a smiley face. Jake wanted to throw his phone against the wall. He really throws it against a wall when he calls his dad to tell him Amy gave birth and all he got was a: "Wow, sport, listen. I'd love to stay and chat but-"

(He hung up. He hung up and then threw his phone against the wall. He regrets that now.)

So when Johnny is two months and there's a knock at the door, both parents don't really know what to make of it. Amy answers, with her Santiago Smile, which immediately drops once she recognises who's at the door. Roger Peralta in all his disgusting glory, grinning at the small baby hooked on Amy's hip. Jake shoots up from the couch, panic written on his face, laced in his movements as he's rushing to transfer Johnny to him.

"Is that my little grandson?" Roger asks, his hands coming dangerously close to Johnny. "What a looker."

"What are you doing here?" Jake growls, laying his son in the crib in the living room. Amy's far from happy either. After Roger blew them off she found it hard to want to get him involved again.

"I came to see my grandson." Amy takes Jake's hand to stop him from closing the door in his face. She gives him a look. _See what he has to say._ So, he waits. "Look, I am so sorry about missing his birth, but I was subbing for a buddy he had a-"

"A really early flight?" Jake finishes for him, his face scarlet. "Yeah, you've used that before, try again."

Roger clears his throat, looking to his girlfriend for help but Amy is not giving it to him. Amy is just standing there, an unamused look on her face, hand tightly woven in Jakes. Rogers stuck, so he looks for another way out. "Ok, so maybe that's not true, but I felt like I needed to be there for baby Daniel."

Amy squeezes his hand but not for his benefit, Jake knows it's for her. Roger could be a shit dad and she could hold her anger in, insult her child and that was another thing coming. Jake's face is wrapped in disgust and he has never felt more embarrassed to be this man's son. "Daniel?" They say in unison.

"That's his name isn't it?" Roger smiles expectantly, but it falters when he sees that he is wrong. "Or is it Michael, Sam? Or Freddie?"

"Oh for God sake, Dad, his name is Johnny." Jake shouts but regrets it as he hears Johnny stir in his crib, but not enough to start crying. "You're only grandson's name is Johnny." He laughs, a humourless laugh. "But I guess you wouldn't know that, because you were too busy being a lousy grandfather on top of being a lousy dad."

"Jake." Amy tries to calm him, but he's on a warpath.

"Son, listen-"

"No, Roger, I will not listen. I've been listening for the past 23 years of my life as you give me excuse after excuse. Well not this time. Goodbye, Roger." He closes the door in his face, something he should've done before the man even starting talking. Together they stood in the living room, Jake running a hand through his hair and Amy sighing heavily.

Jake paces the living room, trying to be quiet as Johnny sleeps. "Why does he have to do this? Why does he have to show up in my life when I'm finally content with him not being here?"

Amy doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't say anything. She just stands there, letting him yell about his absentee father.

"You know, why does he show up and make me question whether I'm going to be a good dad or not?" Jake says through gritted teeth. "I mean it's got to be a hereditary thing right? To be a shitty dad!"

Amy opens her mouth to protest, but someone else does instead. Jake's eyes widen immensely as their son wails a loud wail. Jake can't help but smile softly as he thinks back to the night he was born, when the doctor said it was the loudest pair of lungs he'd heard come from a baby. Johnny cries, obviously perturbed by the commotion going on and Amy makes for him. "I've got him."

"No, no, let me get him."

"No, Jake, you need your rest."

"So do you." And he means it, Jake has never seen her working so hard. She's barely gotten a wink of sleep since he was born and it was a surprise to ever one that she was still standing. "Now, you sit, get some sleep. I'll take care of this little dude." He lifts his son into his arms, the boy already calming at the warm embrace of his father's chest. "I'm pretty sure he set off a nuclear bomb in his diaper anyway. He gets that from his daddy."

"Gross." Amy chuckles.

"Yeah, that wasn't cool." He laughs back, dancing a little as Johnny's hand curls around his finger.

Amy watches him for a moment before settling on the couch. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?" he changes his attention from their son to her, and suddenly Roger Peralta becomes a spec of dust to the both of them.

"You know you're a great day, right?"

Jake doesn't answer her. Not because he doesn't want to, but because she's already falling asleep and Johnny reeks. So he takes his son into their nursery, setting him down and getting ready to change him. Jake's done this before, he's a goddamn expert at diaper changing, but tonight, Johnny is being extra squirmy and he can't get his diaper to stay on.

"Okay, buddy, if that's how you wanna play it." he moves over to the lamp, imprinted with sketches of stars and crescent moons. A gift from his mother. He flicks the switch and the room is illuminated in a warm blue light. The ceiling and walls are decorated with swirling images of space. Johnny stills, his tiny chubby arms reaching out to touch the stars and Jake likes to think he could some day.

He gets him cleaned up and fresh in two minutes but he leaves him to stare at the funny shapes he's so encapsulated with. Jake watches as Johnny's eyes skirt over the wall. Not able to make anything out by still knowing something was there. Jake pinches his two adorable feet in his fingers, wiggling them.

"Why would my dad ever want to give this up? You're so cute!" he exclaims, grinning widely. "I mean look at you, you're like a baby Santiago."

He really is. He has Amy's eyes and nose, his skin a pale olive colour. His hair is all him though, ashy brown and curly. He'd like to think he'll have her smarts, but his humour. A solid mix.

"I'll be there, you know? I'll be there for all of it. When you tie your shoelaces for the first time, when you come home with a pet rock, even when a girl kisses you for the first time and you come home crying because you think you have cooties." Johnny kicks a little. "You won't have cooties by the way, just letting you know."

He sighs, stroking side of the little boys face. "Little dude, let me tell you something." Jake says. "I'm gonna be the best dad there ever will be. I'll be a better dad than Brad Pitt." he frowns at himself. "Is Brad Pitt a good dad? He looks like a good dad, right?"

Johnny just gurgles.

Jake hums a laugh. "Yeah, you're right, what was I thinking?" He gives his son a look. "I'll tell you something else, my dad ain't got nothing on me." Johnny hiccups, he takes that as a yes.

"You're right." Maybe it's lack of sleep, but he swears it comes from Johnny's mouth. Jake backs away from his son. He then whips around and sees Amy leaning on the door frame, smiling fondly. "His dad ain't got nothing on the best dad in the world." She picks Johnny up, cooing at him as he stayed enamoured with the stars.

"I told you to get some rest."

"And I didn't listen, now, I think it's past this little man's bedtime and I've got Jeopardy piled up on the DVR in the bedroom. Wanna come?"

"Amy Santiago, don't turn me on." She whacks him on the chest with a glare. Johnny makes a noise that's a cross between a laugh and a hiccup. Oh yeah, he definitely has his humour.

"See you in a sec." she walks off, bouncing Johnny on her hip, leaving Jake in the room swallowed by space. Lost in an ocean of stars.

Why the hell would Roger ever want to give this up?


End file.
